PokeDreams
by omgiheartalex
Summary: Ash Ketchum and Marina Ulabi have set out for the biggest adventure of their lives. They have to face wild pokemon, nature, and most dangerous of all: Team Rocket.


PokeDreams

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Just keep them out of my hair for a bit longer!!!" a voice as cold as Alaska itself, rang out into the darkness. The only visible living object was a pokemon, a Persian. "We have been trying to achieve just that for the past 2 years" another voiced pleaded, the sacredness in its tone. "Don't tell me what you have been **trying** to do and just do it!!" the cold voice pierced the atmosphere again. "Yes, Giovanni, Sir" the scared voice braved an answer. Satisfied with the answer, the cold voice laughed a horrible laugh that rang through the dark night…

Deep in the city of Pallet Town is a boy, suddenly awoken by the noise of a loud car going down the street. Soon after the noise a voice is heard to say, "OH COME ON!! IT'S 7 IN THE MORNING!!!" He recognized that voice. "Oh, mom, how you embarrass me so…" he said to himself, only half awake. "Ash, get up now! I made breakfast", his mother yelled to him from downstairs. Ash hopped out of bed and pulled on some clothes. He rushed downstairs, grabbed a pancake and rushed out the door, only to return seconds later with the pancake in his mouth. "Boh ya, im ghonna o ee prof. Oak" His mom laughed. "Ok hurry back soon though"

Ash rounded the corner, and came upon the laboratory of Professor Oak. "Professor, Professor, don't start yet!!!" A tall man with white hair turned around to see what the racket is. A large group of children was gathered around a pile of red and white balls. "Well, Ash, you're late. We were just about to start" Ash stopped and hunched over, trying to catch his breath. "I -gasp- know, and -gasp- I'm really sorry Professor" Professor Oak nodded his approval, and beckoned for Ash to join the group. Ash understood the beckon. "Now as you well know" Oak paused for dramaticness. "This world -pulls out one of the red and white balls from the pile- Is inhabited far and wide by creatures called Pokemon. -a click sound is heard and a pokemon pops out of the ball- You are here today so that you may receive your very first Pokemon. This here -beckons to the pokemon standing nobly beside him- Happens to be called a Ninetales" Ohhh's and Ahhh's was the only noise heard, otherwise there was silence. A little boy's voice rang through the crowd: "Well, do we all get one?" Oak chuckled. "Yes, Patrick, you will each get one. The first to choose will be the oldest…which I believe is…Ash!" Ash, who really wasn't really listening, jumped at the sound of his name. "Huh?" The girl standing next to him, a young attractive girl named Marina, said, "Ash, you get to choose your pokemon first!!"

Ash walked forward to the front of the room to claim his pokemon. "Ash, in this pile I have all the pokemon you could ever dream of. You are the first to choose. State the pokemon you would like" Oak told Ash. Ash, who had been researching every pokemon in existence, knew exactly what he wanted. "I want…an Eevee!"

"A wise choice, Ash. It can evolve many different ways. You should take care of it with love and care. It is a very rare pokemon. Would you like to know the gender of your pokemon?" Ash thought for a bit. "Well….ok!" Oak took the pokemon from Ash and held it for a bit. Finally he came to his decision. "It is a boy" Ash, overjoyed, took the pokemon back. "I was hoping you would say that. I think we will get along fine" Ash walked back into the crowd, resuming his spot next to Marina. "Next to choose their pokemon is…Marina!" Marina walked up to the room and said the pokemon she wanted. "Well, I don't want to seem like a copy-cat, but I did want an Eevee. So I'll take an Eevee please." Having received her Eevee and learning, to her much pleasure, that the Eevee was a girl, she hopped back to Ash.

As Ash and Marina walked out of the Lab, Ash finally mustered up enough courage to finally ask what he had wanted to ask for a long time. "Listen Marina. I know we are both going to be starting our journeys, and I want you to come with me" Marina looked at Ash, trying to figure him out. She shrugged. "Sure" A wide smile crossed her beautiful face. "Great" Ash said, pleased. "Let's stop off at my house and tell my mom" Marina laughed. "Its not like were getting married" she giggled. "I..I uh, I know" Ash looked a bit embarrassed, for Marina knew just well that Ash would like nothing more then to be married to her. Marina liked Ash. She didn't like him so much when he tried to show off. It was when he was his self that she liked him the most.

When Ash and Marina arrived at Ash's house, he told his mom the plans. "How long will you be gone?" his mom asked, worried. "Oh, I don't know… a year or so…" his voice broke off as he tried to sound casual. It failed. "A YEAR OR SO??!? I CAN'T BE AWAY FROM YOU THAT LONG!!!" the quiet mom that he knew, suddenly blew up in his face. Whoa, he though, maybe we shouldn't have stopped by. "Well yeah, uhh, I got to go, Marina is waiting outside. As he walked out side his mother followed him, calling to Marina. "Now Marina, you watch over him and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble" Marina giggled. "Yes Mrs. Ketchum" She saluted. Ash and Marina exploded in muffled giggles, which his mother didn't seem to notice. "Ok then, bye!!" Ash and Marina set out for the north passageway to Viridian City.

………………………………………………………………………...

Well there is Chapter 1: The Beginning. Tell me what you think!!!


End file.
